The present invention relates generally to game control equipment and, more particularly, to a device and a method for supporting a game controller on different surfaces including a table or desk top and the lap of the user.
Certain game controllers such as steering wheels need a sturdy support to provide the user with the desired game playing experience. One conventional way of providing support for a game controller such as a steering wheel is to attach the game controller to a desk, a table, or the like. The need to mount the game controller to a stable, typically large, physical structure such as a desk or a table limits the versatility and mobility of the game controller. It may be inconvenient, for instance, to provide a support structure in the living room for the game controller or to attach and detach the game controller from the support structure before and after each play.